


消失的东西去了哪里

by Ritenuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: 十六岁的德拉科觉得自己永远没法完成任务了，因为十二岁的波特从消失柜里钻了出来。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	消失的东西去了哪里

**Author's Note:**

> bug如山，ooc属于我

“放我回去。”现年十二岁的哈利·波特抱着胳膊气急败坏地瞪着对面明显比他年长的德拉科·马尔福，“我不管你是怎么做到的，总之，放我回去。”

十六岁的德拉科看上去并没比他冷静多少，他烦躁地用魔杖敲击着自己的腿，目光在十二岁的波特和他身后那个发疯的消失柜之间来回移动。“我再说最后一次，波特，”他重重地叹了口气，“它坏了，否则你也不会出现在这儿。”

“不管怎么说，”他嫌恶地瞥了一眼满身满脸都是炉灰的哈利，“又不是我让你钻进那个柜子里的，你怎么样都跟我没关系。”

他说谎了。这怎么可能跟他没关系？进入春天，黑魔王给他的期限越来越近，他一直没日没夜地窝在有求必应屋里试图修好这个消失柜，可是事实证明它就是一堆冥顽不灵的木头。直到刚才，一个灰头土脸的波特从里面跌了出来，证明了这个柜子或许真的还有救。

他们花了几分钟才搞清楚对方是谁，鉴于眼前这个脏兮兮的波特只有十二岁，德拉科一开始还以为他是个博格特。来不及思考为什么自己的博格特会是波特，他条件反射似的抽出魔杖喊了一句“滑稽滑稽”。

“我看你就够滑稽的。”波特开口说话了，“这是什么地方？你为什么突然长大了这么多？”

接下来德拉科终于理清了整件事的经过。二年级的波特第一次使用飞路粉就走错了炉门，跌进了博金-博克，为了躲避店主和马尔福父子，误打误撞藏进了另一个消失柜，接着就出现在了错误的时间线上。

“你到底行不行？”哈利研究着柜门上繁复的雕花，“我还能回到我离开时的时间吗？怎么今年谁都不让我顺利回到学校？”

德拉科被他的一串问题吵得心烦，怎么当年没发现他这么聒噪？“波特，相信我，你不会比我更希望修好它。”他把比他矮了一大截的哈利从面前推走，“还有谁不让你回学校了？”

哈利古怪地看了他一眼，尴尬地蹭了蹭鼻子上的炉灰，把脸弄得更脏了。“没谁。”他可不打算把多比的胡闹以及韦斯莱们开着汽车营救他之类的事告诉马尔福，一个小时候就恶劣不堪的人长大了一定更糟。

所幸的是德拉科并没有在意他的闪烁其辞，他板着脸给波特施了个清理一新，好让他看起来不那么像个通烟囱的童工。“……谢谢。”哈利嘟囔了一句，心里有点惊讶，看来长大了一些的马尔福也不是那么烦人。

“别废话了，快进去。”德拉科推搡着哈利，把他又塞回了消失柜里，“希望黄金男孩足够幸运。”

他再次念出了那个被重复了千百次，却只成功过一次的咒语，柜子里安静了下来。他几乎要以为自己成功了，直到门板后传来急促的拍打声。“没有用的，马尔福。”波特似乎是踢了柜门一脚，“放我出去。”

期限将近，德拉科·马尔福还是没有修好消失柜。

更严重的是，现在霍格沃茨里有两个哈利·波特。黑魔王一定会杀了我，德拉科绝望地想着。

*** ***

很难说眼下到底谁更暴躁一点。

哈利坐在消失柜积了灰的蒙布上发呆，思考着自己悲惨的命运。如果韦斯莱一家发现他不见了会怎么样呢？他们一定想不到自己被传送到了四年以后，还和一个阴郁的马尔福共处一室。

“这到底是哪？”他看看德拉科，发现后者正恶狠狠地瞪着那个柜子，目光都要把它烧着了，“霍格沃茨还有这种地方？”

“别问问题。”德拉科咬牙切齿地回答他，“你怎么从小到大都没有一点长进。”

“我不觉得关心自己的处境有什么不对的。”哈利毫不退让，“如果你被莫名其妙扔到了几年以后，还被迫和最讨厌的人待在一起——顺便一提，那很可能是我，你觉得你会表现得比我好多少？”

说完，他转过身背对着德拉科，假装对方不存在。

德拉科刚想张嘴反驳他，波特就又噌地转了回来。“你刚刚说‘从小到大’？”他的眼睛里闪着光，吓了德拉科一跳，“也就是说现在学校里有另一个我？”他比划了一下，“一个和你一样大的我？”

“我看不出这有什么用。”德拉科冷淡地回应，“除非你们俩想联合起来烦死我，不过我倒是很欢迎你们这么做，已经无所谓了。”

哈利扯着德拉科的袍子让他转过来好好看着自己。“我的意思是，既然现在有一个十六岁的我存在，就证明我不会被永远困在这里。”他急切地解释着，希望德拉科能明白自己的意思，“我会回到正确的时间里，然后正常地长到十六岁。”

德拉科不得不承认他是对的。“所以？”他挑起眉毛示意波特说下去。

“所以，这个十六岁的我应该知道现在发生的一切。”哈利觉得自己有救了，“他或许知道我究竟是怎么回去的，以及……”他看了一眼黑漆漆的消失柜，“怎么修好你的这个柜子。”

波特？德拉科的脑子里浮现出那张一见到他就写满厌烦的脸，觉得有点头疼。

“你是叫我去问现在的你？”他从没听过比这更不靠谱的主意，“你大概有什么误会，就算再过一百年我们也不会是那种可以好好说话的关系。”他暗自嘲笑着波特的天真，“我不可能拦下你然后说‘哦，波特，记得四年前发生的事吗？可不可以屈尊告诉我消失柜的修理方法呢？’那我就是疯了——”

哈利不耐烦地听着他唠叨，逮住换气的间隙打断了他。“我看你根本就不着急。”他尖锐地指出，“就算你不肯告诉我你修这个柜子是为了什么，马尔福，谁都能看出来你要急死了。这种时候还计较这些有什么用？”

德拉科的心情有点复杂。波特并不知道他修理消失柜的真正原因，他现在甚至都不会知道食死徒是什么意思。如果他知道了真相，肯定会宁可被藏在有求必应屋里一辈子也不会帮助自己完成任务。

“如果你不愿意的话，我可以去。”哈利没有读懂德拉科突然的沉默，依旧坚持着自己的计划，“我总不会对我自己痛下杀手吧？”

“……你不能去。”德拉科站了起来，走道消失柜前假装检查着它，他祈祷波特能明白自己并不想再讨论这个话题了，“你不能和同一条时间线上的自己碰面，会产生混乱的。”

“或许现在的你不明白这一点，也不会相信我。”他回头瞥见了哈利狐疑的目光，“但是既然我现在把这个告诉了你，那么按照你的理论，十六岁的你就肯定已经知道这个规则了，他既然知道将要发生的事情，就一定会想方设法避开你。”

见哈利还是怀疑地看着他不说话，他只好走回他面前，压下心头的火，尽量平静地说：“还是不信的话，你可以试试看，至少这能让你不再烦我了。”

*** ***

德拉科意识到这计划有一个再明显不过的纰漏，既然他要放波特出去，就必须告诉他关于有求必应屋的事情。

他把波特领出了门，十二岁的小孩看着雕花石门在眼前一点点变平消失，终于发出了一声他这个年纪该有的感叹。“哇哦。”他的声音很小，但还是被德拉科捕捉到了。

“听好了，波特。”德拉科心里浮起一丝淡淡的骄傲，他让波特这样钦佩还是头一回（但这也可能是因为有求必应屋太过神奇），这让他的心情好了一点，“心里想着你的愿望，然后往返三次。”

他炫耀似的演示着，那道巨大的石门又重新出现在他们面前。“就这么简单。”他推开门闪了进去，虚伪地笑了一下，“祝你好运，波特。”

“等一等！”哈利猛地伸出一只脚挡住了将要关上的门。德拉科恼火地瞪了他一眼，“你就不怕我夹碎你的脚吗？”他把门敞开了一些。

“你还没告诉我该想什么。”哈利慢吞吞地收回了脚。

德拉科感觉疲惫极了，他扶着厚重的石板门一字一顿地回答：“德拉科·马尔福在的地方。”

十二岁的波特终于离开了他的视线，德拉科顿时觉得神清气爽，他以前从没发现波特有这么喜欢说话，事实上，近几年他所接触的波特永远都是沉默的。也对，刚刚十二岁的波特距离真正的危险还太过遥远，他归根结底只是个比较倒霉的巫师小孩。德拉科有一搭没一搭地想着，走回原处继续对付起了那个不争气的柜子。

哈利其实并不是完全不信德拉科那套“两个自己不能相遇”的理论，德拉科没必要说谎，因为十六岁的自己早晚会知道真相；但是同样的，他知道马尔福没有把全部的实情都告诉他，比如他为什么要修理那个破柜子，比如为什么那个柜子通往一间黑魔法商店。

他在走廊里漫无目的地转悠着，试图把长大的自己从哪个角落里揪出来，就算得不到修理消失柜的方法，也总能知道一些马尔福不愿透露的消息。

可事实证明德拉科说得对，哈利在礼堂和格兰芬多塔楼外蹲守了一整天都没有见到自己的一片衣角。他有点讨厌这种感觉，自己的一举一动，甚至一个不经意的想法都早已被未来的自己知晓了，这让他围堵自己的计划彻底落空，只能悻悻地回到了有求必应屋。

“认输了？”德拉科懒洋洋地靠在一架坏了的大望远镜旁好笑地看着垂头丧气的哈利从远处走来，“很难想象你竟然把未来的自己想得那么愚蠢。”

“你是在夸我聪明？”哈利挫败地坐在了一个魁地奇球箱上，“你呢？有什么进展吗？”

德拉科的嘴角戏剧化地耷拉了下来，他黑着脸移开了目光，似乎只要看不见波特就能装作什么都没发生过。

哈利离开了那个不停发着怪声的箱子——那里面大概有一个变异了的游走球，走向不远处的一张小桌子，它上面摆着一壶冰镇南瓜汁和几个水果馅饼。“果然有求必应。”他小声嘟囔着，“正好我饿了。”

“那是我从厨房拿来的。”德拉科想知道为什么自己还要和他白费口舌，十二岁的波特简直就是白痴，“根据甘普基本变形法则，你没法凭空变出食物。”

“噢。”哈利干巴巴地应了一声，有点尴尬地拿了个馅饼，“谢谢了。”

德拉科觉得自己已经麻木了。“别谢我。”他走过去给自己倒了一杯南瓜汁，“是我饿了。”

“但是你拿了两个杯子。”哈利平静地看了他一眼。

*** ***

十六岁的哈利知道有事在发生，实际上，他四年前就知道了。

这天他胡乱编了个理由留在了塔楼里，他确实很想和十二岁的自己见一面，但是他知道现在发生的一切对于他来说既是当下又是过去，他不能冒险改动已经注定了的事情。

他看着窗外的太阳渐渐沉入湖底，心想十二岁的自己应该已经回到了有求必应屋，正在和马尔福一边拌嘴一边吃晚饭。接下来……他努力回忆着，接下来，他会要求那屋子给他变出一张床用来过夜。

“你疯了吗？”德拉科捂着自己被撞疼的膝盖愤恨地瞪着哈利，“为什么不提前告诉我！”

“我又不知道这么快！”哈利也龇牙咧嘴地揉着自己的腿，“有求必应也未必是什么好事！”

他刚刚许愿得到一张床，毕竟他现在无处可去，只能在这里过夜。结果一张不小的床凭空出现在了他们眼前，把本来拥挤又杂乱的空间挤得乱成一团，还无情地撞上了他们自己。

“我不管了。”德拉科一瘸一拐地走远了几步，“你最好还是在柜子里睡，或许再出来的时候一切就都恢复正常了。”

哈利没理他，只是默默地坐到了床上。接着屋子里堆积如山的杂物就危险地动了起来，仿佛发生了一场小型的地质变迁，它们自觉地让出了一条路，德拉科迷惑地沿着它看过去，发现路的尽头就是屋门。

再明显不过的逐客令。

“很精彩。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，头也不回地离开了。

接下来的几天没劲透顶，德拉科整日窝在消失柜前念叨那些没什么用的咒语，哈利帮不上什么忙，只好在屋子里闲逛。不过很快他就被德拉科威胁再敢乱跑就揪掉他的脑袋——因为他不小心放出了一大群康沃尔郡小精灵，德拉科不得不把它们一只一只抓回笼子里。

“我们为什么不去找邓布利多呢？”被剥夺了闲逛权的哈利没趣儿地靠在床头看着德拉科做无用功，“我怎么才想到这个呢？我们当时就应该立刻去找他帮忙！”他激动地坐直了身子。

德拉科现在最听不得的词大概就是“邓布利多”。 他浑身一僵，被授予任务时的恐惧感又重新爬回他的心头。“怎么了？”哈利觉察到了他的反常，“你——”

“别说了。”德拉科转过身看着他，脸色差得可怕，“我们不能去找他。”

“为什么不——”哈利突然顿住了，“噢。”

他站起身盯着德拉科，现在的他比对方要矮上不少，但气势上完全不逊于这个十六岁的男孩。德拉科知道只要自己不低头就不会和波特产生任何目光接触，但他就是控制不住自己去看那双正在向他抛掷刀子的眼睛。

目光相接的那一刻德拉科就知道他完了，波特已经看透他了。“你正在做的事情，是违反校规的。”哈利平板地陈述着。

“你不能让邓布利多知道，因为你不仅仅是在违反校规。”他看了一眼德拉科身后那个棺材一样的消失柜，“你是在替别人做事。博金-博克，那是间黑魔法商店，不是吗？”

“是谁？”哈利逼近了他一步，“你爸爸吗？斯内普吗？伏地魔吗？”

德拉科只觉得自己的喉咙好像被掐住了，一个字都说不出来。他不自觉地后退着，直到撞上了冷硬的柜门。

哈利沉默地瞪着他，他从没这么想找到过如今的自己，问一问他当时究竟是怎么做的。

“我要走了。”过了几分钟，也可能是几个世纪，他终于再次开口，“我要去找邓布利多，你……我没想到你竟然会这样。”他摇了摇头，后退着离开，“我还以为几年之后的你就是你这几天表现出来的样子，看来是我错了。”

他这是什么意思？德拉科的脚下仿佛生了根，他愣愣地看着哈利走远，迟钝地反应过来自己必须得阻止他。

一切如同几个月前火车上那一幕的重演，德拉科·马尔福再次用石化咒袭击了哈利·波特。

*** ***

哈利不停地安慰自己，既然十六岁的他正活蹦乱跳地生活在霍格沃茨里，那么他就一定是逃过了这一劫。

其实德拉科并没有把他怎么样，只是在他身上施了个复杂一些的监视咒，让他没有办法离开德拉科的视线范围。这可能是因为他知道十二岁的哈利并没有什么能耐，对他构不成威胁，也可能是因为哈利的那句“看来是我错了”。

德拉科不知道自己究竟是做了什么，竟然会让波特误以为自己是个好人，他更不知道为什么自己会因为波特的失望而感到失落。

醒醒吧，他试图稳定自己的心神，这个波特不是那个十六岁的波特，那个波特没有任何一天是不对自己臭着一张脸的。

又或者，如今的波特对他态度这么恶劣的原因就是因为这件事呢？他侧头去看坐在椅子上的哈利，后者正撑着下巴和自己下巫师棋。

“我不能放你走。”德拉科僵硬地开口，“如果你告诉了……告诉了邓布利多，下场会很难看。”

“谁的下场？”哈利没有看他，“总不会是我的吧？你可没有那么好心。”

“我的。”有一瞬间德拉科竟然有些希望他的“下场”快些到来，只要这种无休止的恐惧感不再折磨他，只要波特不再用这种蔑视的态度面对他，他甚至可以接受在下一秒死去。

哈利依旧不肯把目光从棋盘上移开。“那和我有什么关系？”他气极了，却又不想在马尔福面前表现出来，这几天他早就因为年龄的差距受尽了这人的嘲笑，他已经受够了。“这是你自己的选择，你本可以站在正确的一边。”为了不让自己攥紧拳头，他不得不握住了手边的棋子。

选择？德拉科几乎要笑出来了。“你什么都不知道，波特。”他怜悯地看着哈利，“你以为这年月里会有什么选择？”

“是吗？”哈利终于抬起了头，“我以为任谁的选择都会比我的多，毕竟伏地魔没有在后面追着要你的命不是吗？”

德拉科的脸唰地白了。他想不通为什么波特永远都能精准地戳痛他。

“……他要你的命？”哈利见德拉科的脸色肉眼可见地变差了，心里一阵警觉，“伏地魔？要杀你？为什么？”

因为我的父亲没能完成他的任务，哦对了，那也是因为你。德拉科意味不明地最后看了哈利一眼，又转过去研究消失柜。“他要你修好它？”哈利站起身走到柜子旁边，“可是你不能——无论他想用它干什么，你都不能帮他！”

“我又能怎么办？你以为我想这样吗？”德拉科终于受不了了，他抽出魔杖威胁地指着哈利，“波特，我警告你，别再多管闲事。我会尽快修好它，送你回去，现在你给我闭嘴。”

哈利没有动，他任由着德拉科用魔杖抵着他的脑袋。“你一定是修好了。”他苦笑道，“因为很显然我回去了。”

“我很好奇，既然现在的我早就知道这件事会发生，他为什么没有想办法来救我。”他捕捉到了德拉科眼底一闪而过的动摇，“我想知道他为什么没有通知邓布利多。又或者，他可能已经通知了邓布利多，但出于什么原因，校长没有选择来救我，没有打算把你控制住。”

“你没有想过这些吗？”他有些同情地看着德拉科，“这一切大概都是设计好的，你以为你在为伏地魔卖命，但其实是邓布利多在掌控着你。”

有几秒钟德拉科几乎要垂下魔杖了，但他告诉自己这是波特，自己永远不可能被他说服。“没有用的。”他觉得自己紧张得连指尖都在发麻，“已经晚了，来不及了。”

哈利试着抬起手按下了他已经开始打颤的魔杖。

*** ***

没人能解释清楚整件事情的开头到底在哪，时空的回环究竟是从何时开始的。但唯一可以肯定的是，修好消失柜仍然是当务之急，不管怎么说，波特总是要回到他原本的时间线上的。

十六岁的哈利·波特在深夜走下校长办公室的旋转楼梯，滴水兽睡眼惺忪地跳回原位，似乎还咕哝了一句梦话。哈利没管它，他眼下有更重要的事要去做。

他要去营救他自己。

“谁？”德拉科被屋门的开合声吵醒，这段时间他为了监视十二岁的波特，不得已每晚都睡在有求必应屋里。“谁在那？”他听见窸窸窣窣的脚步声，谨慎地下床举起了魔杖。

“什么？”另一张床上的哈利也忽然惊醒，手忙脚乱地戴上眼镜看着德拉科。

德拉科借着魔杖的光对他做了一个噤声的手势，示意他也拿起自己的魔杖。他们轻手轻脚地朝着声音的来源走去，可那位不速之客仿佛并不在乎自己弄出了多大的动静，他的目的似乎就是把他们吵醒。

在又一阵乱七八糟的声响过后，屋子里又恢复了寂静。他们已经走到了门口，那个神秘的来访者大概已经走了。

但他留下了一张纸条。

德拉科挡住了要弯腰捡起它的哈利，用漂浮咒拿起了它。“可能有黑魔法。”他简短地解释着。字条自动展开了，里面的字体瘦长古怪，像极了它的主人……

“邓布利多！”哈利不由自主地喊出了声，“可是他怎么会……肯定是我自己！是我把事情告诉了他！”

可德拉科已经不在乎什么时空错乱的事情了，他像是被石化了似的盯着那张纸条，感觉自己冰冷了大半年的血液终于又温暖了起来。那上面写着：

“给德拉科：消失柜的修理方法。”

*** ***

“你确定吗？”德拉科撑着柜门，有点不知所措地看着已经在柜子里站定的哈利，“你要知道，一旦我修好了它，黑魔王的势力就会涌进这座学校。”

“但我是一定要回去的。”哈利平静地回答，“这是改变不了的。”

德拉科垂下目光，几秒后又重新抬起了眼睛。“你什么都改变不了，这对你来说既是过去，又是现在。”他疲惫地晃了晃脑袋，“这全都是早就注定了的走向。”

哈利越过他的肩膀看向屋子的深处，那里漆黑一片，胡乱堆叠在一起的杂物像一只只不可名状的巨兽。“我再许最后一个愿吧。”他凝视着没有尽头的黑暗，“希望这里真的有求必应。”

可能是错觉。德拉科感觉一束光向自己压来，接着不可能出现在这屋子里的鸟叫和风声灌进了他的耳朵。他惊愕地回头，发现身后的陈设变了样子，那些积攒了几个世纪的古董自觉地让出了一大片空地，一面本不该存在的墙赫然立在离他几步远的地方，上面开了一扇不小的窗子，清晨的阳光柔和地包裹了他眼前的一方天地。

“春天到了，德拉科。”哈利轻声说，“你有多久没看过外面了？”

德拉科用尽了自己的理智才把头转了过来。“走吧，快走吧，波特。”他抓住门把手想尽快把哈利关在里面，可是对方并没有要结束对话的意思。

“注定了的事情永远不会改变。”哈利抵住门板不让德拉科关上门，“但是还没发生的事永远来得及。”

他松了手。德拉科和他深深地对视着，直到漆黑的门板掩住他眼睛里最后的一点绿色。

*** ***

哈利在有求必应屋外面焦虑地踱着步，他对于四年前那事的记忆就只停留在被关进消失柜，然后回到了博金-博克——事实证明他什么都没有错过，他目送着马尔福父子离开，蹑手蹑脚地溜出了店铺，然后迎面碰上了海格，一切都像他从未离开过一样。

这也就意味着，他不知道在他离开后德拉科又做了什么，所以他必须要在这里等着他出来。

所幸德拉科并没有让他等太久。当他走出有求必应屋时，并没有对等在外面的波特表现出哪怕一点惊讶。

“德拉科。”哈利叫他。

“波特。”他站在雕花石门外，那些血管一样的纹路安静地隐去了，恢复光滑的石墙看上去比他的心情要平静一万倍。

十六岁的哈利·波特上前一步，绿色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，和他十二岁时的眼神一模一样。

“春天到了，德拉科。”他侧过脸看着走廊尽头的窗子，“你有多久没看过外面了？”

德拉科终于承认，一切都还来得及。

THE END


End file.
